Phoebe's Problem (repost)
by Rach2
Summary: Please read and review


PHOEBE'S PROBLEM by Rach

PHOEBE'S PROBLEMby Rach

No one belongs to me  
  
Part 1  
  


  
Prue: -21  
Piper: -19  
Phoebe: -15  
  
'Phoebe why didn't you tell us?' Prue shouted up to her younger sister. All she got in reply was a slam of a door.  
'Prue I think she will tell us when she's ready'  
'But Piper..'  
'No buts prue, leave it she'll tell us later' piper told prue with worry in her voice for her little sister. As she realised something big was going on with her, for her to do what she did and not tell them.  
  
'Why the hell should I of told them, they wouldn't understand or care, they've been so wrapped up in their own lives to notice the changes in me or to talk to me' Phoebe thought to her self as she packed her duffle bag 'They will be better off without me'   
With that last thought she left a note on her bed for Piper and Prue and quietly snuck out of her bedroom window into the night.

Part 2  
  
'Phoebe tea's ready' Prue shouted 'Phoebe! God that girls stubborn!'  
'Prue be nice to her...she seems different lately, dont push her or she'll rebel'  
'She does seem different' Prue thought as she made her way up to her little sisters room, with the thought of giving her a piece of her mind for not answering her. She stopped outside her room and knocked twice when she didn't answer she walked into her room.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen Piper is laying the meal she prepared out for herself and her sisters when she heard Prue shout for her..  
'PIPER!!! GET UP HERE NOW!!!!'  
As soon as piper heard her sister shout she legged it upstairs.  
'What?' Piper asked out of breathe  
'Phoebe..she..'  
'She what Prue?' Piper asked getting worried  
'She's gone!' Prue replied  
'gone where?!'  
'I don't know, I don't understand her letter' P rue told, handing over the letter to piper to read.  
  
Dear Piper and Prue,  
I'm sorry I am doing this (running away), but you do not understand what I am going through! You might think you do but you don't and prue..you didn't help much with shouting at me..I'm sorry I'm such a screw up!! With me gone you wont have to worry I'll mess up your life anymore....and Piper I'm sorry, I'm doing this but I thought you would be more supportive but I was wrong and I guess I wreck your life too eh??  
Don't bother looking 4 me you wont be able 2 find me. I'll come back when and if I feel like it.  
Once again sorry 4 what i've put you through  
C'ya around  
love Phoebe  
xxx  
  
P.S here's a picture of us in happier times.  
  
Piper couldn't believe what she was reading  
'What picture?'  
'This picture'Prue showed piper the picture of the three of them with their mother when Phoebe was just a baby.  
'Oh man, what are we going to do?' Piper cried  
Prue just sat shocked that her baby sister @ just 15 would run away.  
'what have i done?'Prue whispered

Part 3  
  
  
Downtown San Francisco  
  
'Please may i have a room for the night' Phoebe asked the motel receptionist  
'Yeah sure...that will be $20 please'  
Phoebe gave the young man her $20  
'here's the key for room 125'  
'thanks' Phoebe took the key and headed in the direction the man pointed towards.  
As soon as Phoebe found the room she curled up on the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
The Manor  
  
'Prue what should we do?' Piper asked frantically  
'we wait till morning, we can't really do anything right now, as it's dark and we wont be able to find her. We'll call the police in the morning and search for her, ok?  
'ok, but at the crack of dawn'  
'we better get some sleep then eh? Prue replied  
Prue and piper went their separate ways to bed, each worried for their baby sister out in the unknown.  
  
Daylight came quickly for the two sisters who were sick with worry for their younger sister, Phoebe.  
'i think we should check her favourite hangouts first then ring her friends to see if they have seen her' Prue told Piper.  
'what about the police..shouldn't we ring them?'  
'they wont be able to do anything as she hasn't been gone for 24hours yet.'  
'what about Andy's dad, maybe he can help'  
'i didn't even think about that, i'll go and ring him now' with that Prue went to ring Andy's dad.  
  
Downtown SF  
  
Phoebe was wandering the streets looking for a food shop that was open but since it was 6am nothing was.  
'God, i'm starved, i wish i had something to eat' phoebe thought to herself.  
  
  
Back at the manor.  
  
'Andy's dad said that he'll help but he can't really do anything for 24hours' Prue retold everything he had said to her.  
'Never mind it was worth a shot'  
There was suddenly a knock at the door. Piper ran to answer it 'Phoebe' she called out as she opened it, hoping against hope that she had come back, but the person that was there wasn't her but Andy.  
'oh...hi Andy' Piper gave a small smile  
'Hi, my dad told me everything, i'm here to help'  
'You don't really need to...' prue was cut of by andy  
'Prue she's like a sister to me, please...3 pairs of eyes are better than 2!'  
'okay, we are just about to head out, i'll tell you our plan in the car'.  
With that the three of them pilled into Prue's car.  
  
Downtown SF  
  
Phoebe was still looking for a place that was open but was having no look. she was passing by an alley minding her own business when her world suddenly went black.  
She fell to the floor unconscious while the man who had knocked her out looked at her with a sly smile, he picked her up and walked quickly back down the alley.

PART 4

+++++++

WARNING:- ADULT THEMES

** **

******************************************************************************************************************************************

READ AT OWN RISK 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

'Prue this is no use, we've looked at all the places she would go....with no luck'

'There's one place left, I'm hoping she is there' prue replied

'Where's that prue' Andy asked

'...Mum's grave' whispered prue

Prue drove the 3 of them to where she hoped she would find her baby sister.

When Prue, Piper and Andy got there, they were all disappointed to see that Phoebe was not there. As they got to their mum's grave, their hopes lifted a little to see that someone, they knew was Phoebe, had layed some fresh flowers.

'She was here Prue look' Piper Pointed to the flowers.

Somewhere Dark

--------------

Phoebe was coming around

'Jeez what happened' she asked herself as she tries to sit up, but was hit with a wave of dizziness' Whoa!'

'Ah..good to see your finally awake' the man said.

Phoebe looked up and was shocked to see who was stood there.

'What do you want...can't you se i've had enough...you've made my life hell!!'

'Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe your a beautiful and sexy girl

'Don't give me that shit!' Phoebe shouted but was given a backhand across her face.

'You shut up you got me suspended'

'Yeah, well you'll be fired and never work again when they find out the truth' Phoebe snickered

'You think that's funny eh?...I'll teach you a lesson for laughing at me' with that, the man grabbed Phoebe's hands together and tied them behind her back.

'What are you doing' Phoebe asked fear evident in her voice.

But the answer came as he ripped open her shirt and started kissing and touching her upper torso.

'nooooo! Get off me…I'll tell them it was a lie…please don't do this!'

'Too late for that now Phoebe' the man laughed and carried on. Slowly edging down to her pants. When he reached the top of her pant he unbuttoned them, pulled them down to her ankles, and left them there so she could not kick him. He slowly worked his hand up the inner side of her legs while he continued to kiss her breasts and stomach. Phoebe squirmed and tried to get away but all she got for trying was a punch to her stomach.

His hand continued the path he was making, it finally came to its goal and started touching her up. Phoebe closed her eyes wishing she had never run way. 

'Phoebe, open your eyes' the man shouted

Phoebe did as she was told, as soon as her eyes were open the man thrust into her.

'NOOoooo!' Phoebe screamed, but her screams died down, as she knew no one would be able to help her. The man kept thrusting in and out of her without a care in the world. As soon as he came, he with drew and fastened his pants. He threw Phoebe a cover and walked out of the room with a satisfied look on his face.

Back @ the manor 

'Can you please tell me what caused her to runaway?' a policeman asked Prue and Piper.

It had been 24hours now with out a trace of Phoebe.

'Well...I got a call from her school yesterday afternoon, saying that she had not been to school for a while and had been chucked off all the sport teams she was on because of her behaviour lately. When she got home, she came home late, I wasn't very pleased, we had a confrontation and she ran upstairs, that was the last I saw of her' Prue told the policeman.

'Thank you Miss Halliwell, that's all for now' with that the policeman left them alone.

'Prue'

'Yeah Andy?'

'Did you ever ask the principle what other reasons Phoebe was thrown off the teams or if there was any reason why she hadn't been to school?'

'No, I was so mad, I wasn't thinking' Prue replied

'Why don't I take you and Piper to Phoebe's school and then you can find out the truth' Andy asked

'That's a great idea, thanks Andy' Piper said.

The three of them got in the car and drove to Phoebe's school to find out some answers.

Meanwhile 

'Phoebe, oh Phoebe' the man called from the doorway.

Phoebe didn't respond, so the man walked further in and shook her awake.

'Nnmph'

'Get up now'

Phoebe was wide-awake then and very frightened of the man in front of her.

'p.please..l.l.leave..me ..a.a.lo.lone' Phoebe stuttered tears starting to fall.

'no, I don't think so, now get dressed and hurry!' he replied as he tossed her his clothes and cut the rope that bound her arms together. 

Phoebe was ready in 3minutes. It took longer than she would of liked cause of the big bruise she had on her stomach from where he had punched her earlier. The man noticed and laughed.

'Phoebe dear, that is nothing compared t what I am about to do to you'

'wwhaatt!' Phoebe replied in pure fear, as she backed up to the far wall

'Phoebe there is nowhere to go, so get your cute little ass back here!'

Phoebe didn't move, 'I said get here now!' the man screamed, but again Phoebe didn't move which was a bad mistake as it made him extremely pissed off!

The man advanced towards Phoebe, as he got nearer Phoebe crouched down trying to make herself as small as possible as she knew what was coming.

As soon as the man got close, he let go of all his pent up anger and let lose, not caring to stop when Phoebe cried out or when she suddenly fell limp. He didn't care, he kept kicking and punching Phoebe until he was tired out.

When he turned he looked down at the bruised and battered form of Phoebe. He had to laugh to himself, even though she got the crap kicked out of her, her face only had two cuts and one bruise on it.

He bent down to see if she still had a pulse because he didn't want to kill her…well not yet! He was happy when he found one cause it meant he could inflict more pain.

Part 5

Prue, Piper and Andy arrived at Phoebe's school and were talking to the principle.

'How may I help you' the fat, jolly principle asked,

'We have come to ask why phoebe, our sister, was thrown off the sport teams and ask if you knew why she had not been coming to school' Prue asked.

'Well, where to begin' the principle said

'From the beginning please' replied Piper.

'Well Phoebe…Phoebe was doing extremely well in all subjects and doing well in the teams but suddenly her marks started to fall and her behaviour went down hill. So we sent her to the school councillor, who asked what the problem was, she wouldn't tell. So we had no option to tell her that she would be thrown off the sport teams if she didn't give a reason or her grades didn't improve'

'What happened then' Andy asked

'Well two days later she went back to the councillors office and gave us a reason'

'And the reason was.' Piper asked

'That her..umm..i thought she would of told you?'

'No, please go on we need to know, as she has gone missing' Prue replied not telling the exact truth about Phoebe running away.

'Well she told the councillor that her history teacher, Mr Smith, had been hitting on her and that he had groped her several times. Also, that he had hit her a few times. The councillor told Phoebe that this was extremely unlikely, as Mr Smith had been a dedicated member of the staff for 6 years.

'You didn't believe her?' Prue screamed

'Please Miss Halliwell, you have to look at it from both sides. Phoebes side…well it gave us an explanation for her behaviour and the fall of her grades, but then you have to look at Mr Smith's side and see how he taught her and how Phoebe did in his class. So we did and well..'

'Your blaming Phoebe for this, how can you she's only 15, why would she lie' Prue screamed not believing what she was hearing.

'Please may I continue' with the nods of three heads he did 'Phoebe was very disrupted in class and had many a detentions, which gave us a reason that she wanted DT's so that she could flirt. 

Phoebe was thrown off the teams because of her grades not because of this. And Mr Smith has been suspended until this matter is solved. As to why she hasn't been coming to school, I think it is because people don't believe her and she can't take it.'

'You still haven't said if you believe her or not!' Andy told as the two Halliwell's were to stunned to talk.

'We haven't come to a conclusion, we have searched Mr Smith'spast and all we have found is an anger management course he went to which is not at all relevant.'

'Thank you for your time' Andy said

'I hope you find her' the principle replied as the three people walked away.

Once in the car Andy turned to Prue and Piper and voiced his opinion,

'Prue, Piper, I've known Phoebe since she was born and I believe she was telling the truth. What he told us about the anger management course, tells me that what Phoebe said about him hitting her could be true. Also I think Phoebe might be in trouble'

'Why you say that?' Piper asked with tears falling down her face

'Mr Smith will be filled with pure hatred towards her, for getting him suspended from a job he loved. He will be looking for a way to get revenge'

'Yeah, but that doesn't explain where Phoebe is!'

'Don't you get it Prue, Phoebe is alone out there, 15 years old, Doesn't know the streets that well. He might of seen her and thought that this is his perfect moment to strike!'

'Oh no!' Piper cried

'Get us to your dad fast Andy, You explain when we get there' Prue shouted tears also falling from her eyes.

Part 6

Warning Adult Themes

READ @ OWN RISK

**************************

'Phoebe get up' the man shouted

'Go away Mr Smith, I'm not in the mood!'

'Don't you talk to me like that especially when I came with some food and water for you.'

'Nice to know you care' Phoebe replied not in the mood for chitchat.

'Fine then, have it your way then' with that he roughly tied her hands together, on to a hook that was in the middle of the room.

She tried frantically to get away but it was no use, her feet didn't even touch the floor.

'w.wh.at are y.you g.goin.ing to d.do' Phoebe managed to get out.

'Oh nothing, except carve a reminder into your arm, of me' he laughed. 

He pulled out his Stanley knife and started carving into the lower region of her back'

'AAAaarrrggghh, you're a psycho do you know that' Phoebe screamed out through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile @ police station

'So what you are telling me is that you think this, Mr Smith has her right?'

'Yes dad, it's the only logical explanation'

'Ok son, we will check it out, you take the girls home'

'No dad they want to come' Andy saw the look in his dad's eyes 'please dad their breaking apart in side they need to know'

'Ok, lets go'

The five of them got into Andy's dads car and were off with two patrol cars following them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When they arrived at his apartment, they approached quickly and quietly. They were about to knock when they heard a scream.

'Oh god, Phoebe' Prue and Piper shouted together.

'On three men, one…two …three' on three the door was bashed open.

'Andy you keep the girls here or else!' Andy did as he was told as his dad and policemen went inside to look.

'Please don't!' Phoebe begged

'Too late to start begging now' with that he carved another line after line on her back 'nearly finished Pheebs, then you will never be able to remember me!' he laughed

'nnnnoooo' Phoebe screamed as she tried to move away with no look.

Prue and Piper knew that voice it was that of their sister, Phoebe. Without another thought, they ran into the apartment, towards the sound of the scream.

Mr Smith was just about to carve the last of the lines on, when he was tackled from behind by one of the police officers, while Andy's dad cut Phoebe down who fell limp in his arms. 

'Thank you' Phoebe said with a small smile before she fell unconscious.

'Get the paramedics now!' Andy's dad screamed

'Oh my god, Phoebe' Prue's voice brought Andy's dad out of shock

'Prue what are you and Piper doing here, I told you to stay outside.'

'Phoebe' piper cried as the two sisters ran to their younger one.

The paramedics rushed in and checked her over' We need to get her to the hospital quick' shouted one of the medics.

Part 7 --------FINAL

Tears were in all three halliwell sisters eyes as they remembered one of their horrible past memories.

'God Phoebe..i thought we lost you' Piper sniffed wiping away some tears.

'You nearly did..but I made it'

'I can't believe' Prue said ' that you didn't tell us!'

'Well you were to busy in your own lives. I thought I would be a burden and you wouldn't care'

'Phoebe don't you ever think that…we love you, and we would never think that ever! Don't you forget that' Prue and Piper gave Phoebe a kiss, and cuddled down on the sofa to watch Coyote Ugly.

'Guys…..he…..umm….he gets out in two weeks'

THE END

So what did you think of my? Please let me know as this was my first ever fan fic.

Thanx for reading!!!!


End file.
